Stop Bringing it Up
by Jelbertie
Summary: The next generation of Weasleys (and Potters and a Lupin) have a message for Wizarding media. Stop bringing it up.


My name's Teddy Lupin and I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me about my parents, I didn't know them and so I don't know what they would think or how they would react to any of my actions, okay? Stop bringing it up.

My name's Victoire Weasley and I would appreciate it if you didn't point out the coincidence that my birthday is May 2nd, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I just want to enjoy my birthday ONCE and not feel guilty for being happy on the anniversary of so many deaths. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Dominique Weasley and I would appreciate it if you would stop comparing me to my older sister, or my mom. I'm more Weasley than Delacour, and the papers should stop reporting that as if it's a bad thing. So what if I'm not as feminine as them? Stop bringing it up.

My name's Louis Weasley and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up my dad whenever I don't do something perfect. I'm not a prefect, like he was. I'm not Head Boy, like he was. I already feel inferior enough without you proclaiming it to the entire Wizarding world. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Molly Weasley and I would appreciate it if you didn't remind me of all the terrible things my dad did to Harry Potter when he was a teenager. He regrets it, and that's all you need to know, and if you had any concept of remorse you would be aware that reporting about how his actions are affecting me, which is blatantly a lie, are tearing him up and making him feel worse than you could imagine. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Lucy Weasley and I would appreciate it if you would leave my mom alone. Yes, she wasn't present in the Battle of Hogwarts but that doesn't mean that she 'doesn't deserve to be with a Weasley, even one like Percy.' Saying that my dad should have married another war hero isn't going to change his descision and only makes my mom feel horrible. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Fred Weasley and I would appreciate it if you would quit saying how I don't compare to the original. I never met my Uncle Fred, but from what dad says, no one could compare. Just because we have the same name doesn't mean that we're the same person, and it only makes me sad that I never got to meet him. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Roxanne Weasley and I would appreciate it if people stopped saying how my mom being my dad's twin's ex-girlfriend is weird or freaky or perverted. Were you there when they got together? Are you aware of all the reasons why they ended up getting married? No, then keep your big nose out of their business. And stop asking me about it. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Rose Weasley and I would appreciate it if I could be who I want to be. I am not my dad but female. I am not my mom but ginger. I am my own person. Please remember that, and please stop telling me how disappointing it is that I have my own personality. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Hugo Weasley and I would appreciate it if my likes and dislikes were left alone and away from any form of media. Please stop trying to tell people how to be my friend or, oh Merlin, how to date me. It just makes me uncomfortable. Stop bringing it up.

My name's James Potter and I would appreciate it if I could prank without someone comparing it to my grandfather or my uncles. Yes, I want to be the best prankster Hogwarts has ever seen but reporting about how what I've done compares to previous pranks kind of ruins the buzz. Stop bringing it up.

My name's Albus Potter and I would appreciate it if you would stop reviewing my name. You might think it's creepy that my dad named me after his dead teachers, but obviously he doesn't and I don't either. You're making it really easy for other people to do the same to my face, or question my dad about it. Do you know how uncomfortable that is? No? Stop bringing it up.

My name's Lily Potter and I would appreciate it if I could leave my house without being bombarded by press. If I could not have pictures of me sleepwalking outside the Burrow in my nightie printed on the front page of Witch Weekly. If I could have a relationship that wasn't revealed to the world ultimately scaring the guy off, and then not being called obscene names for finding another boyfriend quickly after. When it comes to my personal life, that's the way I want it. Stop bringing it up.

We are the next generation of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, and we would appreciate it if you would stop bringing it up.

**I hope you liked it ^_^ I love getting perspectives from the next generation but I don't think I've seen many people focus on the fact that they would be famous and I just wanted to try it out. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
